1.486 01
Author's Note #1: The events that occur in this story are fictional. They belong to MermaidatHeart, and you may not copy them without her permission. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of The Upgrade series. Many references will be made to it, and while reading the previous series is optional, it's highly recommended. '' ''Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- If you ever bothered to ask Trevor Tiorano everything he knew about The Upgrade, he'd probably spend hours going on and on about it. You see, it impacted him so heavily, it changed his life. You wouldn't understand how it did, but you'd believe him. Although, if you asked him if he ever believed in The Omniscience, and that there may be others out there besides The Programmers, he'd have no clue what you were talking about. He wouldn't believe a word you said. Trevor's close-minded like that. Even now, his memory of how it really began is a blur, and seems like a dream to him. How did it start? Some of you may ask. Well, it started a little like this..... 'JULY 8, 2115' 'Time: 8:36 4 Minutes Pre-Omniscience' Location: Trevor and Ethan's House Trevor dragged himself up to his room, as he felt the exhaustion coming over him like waves. The sun was about to set, and the bright luminous colors shining through the windows caused him to squint. He had a busy day ahead of him, and he needed some rest. His phone beeped when he entered his room, and he looked down reading the screen. Message from: Maddie. Unlocking his phone, he read the message that was laid across the screen. hey, trev. i'm heading out with spence and dally. xoxo. He smirks, unaware that would be the last text his girlfriend would ever send him and how she would never receive the one he was about to send. have a good time, babe. Shoving his phone is his pocket, he decided to send a message to his best friend via telepathy, the usual way he and his fellow hybrid do. Off to bed. He spoke to him and Ethan replied almost instantly. Already? It's not even dark out. Ethan spoke with surprise, as Trevor stifled a yawn before replying. I know, it's pretty early, but I'm exhausted. Suit yourself, then. Cutting off the call, he begins to take of all of his clothes, dropping them on the floor one by one, until he's down to his underwear. He crawls into bed, spending a few minutes on his phone checking for updates. Why does nothing exciting seem to be happening in 2115? He wonders to himself before placing his phone on his side dresser. He then fell into a deep sleep. Little did he know, he couldn't be any more wrong, for something truly terrifying would walk the Earth in a mere four minutes. 'Time: 8:36 4 Minutes Pre-Omniscience' Location: The Subhuman Spaceship The camouflaged ship that hovered above Earth looked like a satellite in the night sky to the humans below. The Subhuman Spaceship had been observing Earth for a long time, and they were dying. No, not dying but rather rotting away. All the inhabitants on it were on the verge of death, but they knew it wouldn't be for much longer. "Father, how much longer until these beings leave their miserable planet?!" The eighteen-year-old, Wesley asked impatiently, not wanting to wait much longer. "I don't know," His father, and the leader of the alien species muttered. "Now stop asking. You're beginning to annoy me with all of your pestering." Wesley began to fume, and slammed his fist on the surface in front of him. "I've waited long enough! Those freaks of nature better evacuate this moment before I evaporate every last one of them!" His father let out a scoff. "That would be rather difficult, seeing as you have never successfully controlled the ship. Not to mention, you have the attention span of a goldfish," Wesley let out a growl, getting into the position where he could pounce the nuisance in front of him. Before he could make a rash decision, his father's secretary popped in stopping the fight that was about to break out. "Wes, we're allowed to land in four hours. Can you wait that long?" She asked Wesley, as he just gave her a pointed look before storming off. Wes' father groaned, rubbing his head in frustration. "Why does he have to be such a pain?" He asked as the secretary just shrugged. "It's the way kids are these days. They hate being controlled," The secretary, known better as Monica Glashow, responded, shaking her head. "Now, you should go check in with the big guys. I'm sure they're in an even worse mood than your son." The man's eyes became a pure white as he began to grin like a lunatic, "Of course, let's go." 'Time: See Above' Location: The Café, Neptune, New Jersey "Sure is nice out tonight, isn't it?" Alana's amazing boyfriend, Chad spoke with his authentic British accent. She gave him a smile, loving the sound of his accent and thanked god he was from New Cambridge. He was her cup of tea. Her and Chad have been dating for six weeks as of today, which was the longest she has ever dated before. He was kind, sweet and she considered him the total package. "Yeah. Not often you get one of these nights nowadays," She spoke truthfully, running her fingers through her curly black hair, letting out a laugh,. "So, tell me more about yourself." Chad continued to play with his fork, before responding moments later.. "What more could you possibly want to know? I've told you everything, haven't I?" "I know, but this feels so weird doing things the traditional 'romantic date' way. Why couldn't we have gone to a bowling alley, or a video game meetup, or something more fun?" She asked, sulking. She had felt out of place sitting in the small chair at the Café. "Well, in my opinion it is quite romantic to do it this way," He spoke happily, "Besides, it's nice to make eye contact with you for once. We are usually just staring down at our phones." Alana nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. Though it is a shame that we-" Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the ground shook. Violently. Alana fell out of her chair and her ears were filled by the sound of screams. Chad grabbed Alana's hand, pulling her underneath the table as Alana began breathing heavily. "It's an Earthquake!" She whispered, her eyes widening as she felt herself beginning to pray to God. As if he heard her, the ground stopped shaking. But, what she didn't know is that it stopped shaking for a completely different reason. 'Time: 15 Seconds Post-Omniscience' Location: Paris, France Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Louise should've known the second her fiancé disconnected the call, but wasn't until she saw her neighbors outside her window that it hit her. She lived in the suburbs of Paris. It had taken her years to afford any place in France altogether, but she did it, and she wasn't about to give up this luxury. The people who lived nearby weren't the nicest, but they would've let her know if something was up. Now, outside her apartment, people were leaving their homes, and it wasn't just those she lived nearby, it was literally everyone. Every single person in Paris it seemed. Where could they possibly be going? ''She wondered to herself as she placed down her phone on the table. Curious, she headed downstairs, and went outside. They were walking in unison, towards some unknown place. All shapes and sizes of people, including toddlers, preteens, teenagers, adults, elders....even one pregnant woman was going this way. "Excuse me, sir," She tapped the shoulder of the man closest to her. He kept walking. She followed him, "Sir. Sir, excuse me. The man in the light gray jacket. Please, stop ignoring me!" Still, the man didn't turn around and look at her. Nobody even seemed to notice she was there, they just kept walking around her. Louise began to panic, worst-case-scenarios creeping into the front of her mind. ''Is this another Upgrade? Is being ignored a symptom like the ones Kyle Straker warned us about? Am I irrelevant now? Quickly she snapped out of it. She didn't have time to worry, she had to check to see if- Oh. Oh God no. As she glanced at the cloudy sky, she could see it. Alien Code. She'd never been a serious believer of the Straker Tapes, but she'd always been convinced they were telling the truth about humanity being machinery. And there, highlighted in giant alien letters...was all the proof anyone needed. The Straker Tapes were true. And this was another Upgrade she'd somehow missed. Or....was it? Something didn't add up. She had no idea what, but she felt this was even worse than just another Upgrade. A shaking hand shook her out of her thoughts. A man, about her age, stared at her with big gray eyes. "What the hell is going on?" He asked softly, gripping her hand. He was speaking English, so he must've been a tourist. She shook her head, "I-I have no idea," But inside, she knew exactly what was going on. Then, something washed over the two of them. Some kind of wave, but an alliterate one. And as soon as it did, a feeling of exhaust came over her. Nothing else, just sleepiness. Without knowing it, she and the man beside her passed out on the street, falling into a coma that would last them a lifetime. Neither of them had any clue what was to come. Category:Stories Category:1.486 Parts Category:The Omniscience Parts